The new Team Avatar
by FullElemental
Summary: When the new Avatar is placed on a team with Konoha's own Jinchuriki Naruto Uzumaki who knows what could happen. One thing's for sure it's going to an adventure. NarutoXHinata First chapter re-written


**The Fox, the Heiress, the Beatle and the Spirit**

**When you put together one Jinchuriki the new Avatar, and an Heiress together on a team how will things turn out?**

**(Note: I am increasing the Age of everyone three years, making Naruto 15. This is due to two reasons; the first is to match the age group for **_**The Legend of Korra, **_**of which this story was conceived before the start of the show itself. The second reason is really a personal reason. I have a problem with kids no older than 12 training to be potential Assassins. If anyone has an issue with my changing of the age change than I truly, apologize.**

**(A/N Everyone will be in their Shippuden outfits with the exception of Sasuke, and my OC is a male version of Korra)**

_Earth_

_Fire _

_Air_

_Water_

_When we was just Genin Sarutobi-Sensei would tell us about the many hardships that Avatar Aang faced before the founding of the Village Hidden in the leafs. He, along with Fire Lord Zuko, changed the face of the Land of fire and helped the other nations change in hopes of finding peace among benders, Shinobi, and civilians alike. Avatar Aang accomplished many remarkable things in his life. But sadly, his time in this world came to an end. And like the cycle of the seasons, the cycle of the Avatar, began anew._

_Hehe, maybe I can use that for my next book._

**Book One: Shinobi**

**Chapter one – Graduations and revelations**

Standing atop the Hokage Monument, overlooking the Village Hidden in the Leafs, dressed in an orange and black tracksuit, stood one Naruto Uzumaki, Shinobi-in-Training and Jinchuriki of the Nine-Tailed Fox. Now normally the only reason one would catch Naruto on the Monument is when he went up to clear his head and get away from the discrimination he faced from the village. However today he had other plans. With the Shinobi Academy Graduation coming up Naruto had decided to pull of one last prank, a sort of big hurrah before going into pranking retirement. Therefore, Naruto chose to scale the monument, and layer the four faces with a special paint that easily came off with soup and water. Now that his work was done, Naruto found himself enjoying looking out to the village, even if a majority of them wanted nothing more than see him disappear.

'_**I will never understand why you want to protect those small, insignificant villagers.'**_Said Kurama, also known as the great and mighty Kyuubi, from within the confines of the seal.

'_Because there are some who see me as the hero dad wanted me to be.' _Naruto thought back to the fox. About six years ago, after being knocked unconscious by a mob of angry villager's on their annual Fox hunts, Naruto found himself within the confines of his mindscape, where he meet the Kyuubi. At first, the fox tried to manipulate the boy, seeing if Naruto would give into his anger at the village. But when Naruto not only didn't give in, but stood defiantly before the fox, Kurama found himself impressed, even if slightly, and chose to become partners with the young blonde. At first Naruto found himself being skeptical to the fox's word, but after telling Naruto not only about what happened the night of the sealing, but about who his parents were, Naruto began to believe that Kurama was being truthful with him. Of course, being told who his parents were stirred up several emotions within the small boy: anger at not only the Yondaime Hokage for sealing the Kyuubi within him, and leaving him to fend for himself, the Sandaime Hokage for continually lying to him, the village for not upholding his father's wishes for him to be seen as a hero, but most of all, the mask Uchiha who caused it all to happen. Eventually he came to forgive his father, and the old man, and learned to ignore the villages views, and since then has been working with Kurama as best they could through the seal.

'_**At least tell me you're done playing the fool? I am sick of my container being the laughing stock of the village.'**_ Kurama complained. To any Biju, their Jinchuriki were a representation of themselves in the physical world, and as the strongest of the nine, Kurama was not going to tolerate a weak host.

'_Oh stop your complaining you big fur ball, after I graduate tomorrow everyone will know the true me.' _Naruto said, grinning to himself.

'_**Finally, then the entire world will know the true power of the mighty Kyuubi!' **_Kurama said before he broke into an evil laugh.

'_Alright that's enough of you.' _Naruto thought before he cut his connection with the fox. '_Now to get to class.'_ Naruto thought to himself before he jumped off his father's head. As Naruto began to get closer to earth, he began to apply Chakra across his body to reduce his speed, enough to grab a tree branch as he got closer to the ground, and begin to swing. Using the momentum of the swing Naruto launched himself towards the village, where he began to jump from branch to tree to branch, only for him to step on a weaken tree limb, which snapped under his weight, resulting him to land on his face. "Ow, ow, ow, that hurt." Naruto said to himself. '_Damn it, that was a rookie mistake, I'm glad no one's around to see that.' _Naruto thought as he stood up, and began to start jumping on the nearby rooftops back to his Apartment. In the past his Apartment was one of the most run down places in the village, and no one wished to live there, until one day four years ago a Water-bender named Kokai moved in next door to Naruto and repairs to the apartment's began to take place, courtesy of the Hokage. As Naruto made it back to his door, Kokai's door opened, revealing a lean fifteen-year-old boy with tanned skin, long brown hair tied into a ponytail, and blue eyes. He was dressed in a tight sleeveless blue shirt, two dark blue armbands that ran up the length of his forearms, a blue and white tribal band on his right bicep, blue leggings that tucked into brown fur-lined boots, and around his waist was a fur-lined brown clothe that dropped behind his knees.

"Oh, Morning Naruto, you're up awfully early. You never start moving till seven." Kokai said as he stretched his arms.

"Morning Kokai, I was just up at the Hokage Monument pulling off my biggest prank." Naruto said with a grin. Leaning over a nearby rail Kokai was able to see just what Naruto had done to the faces, and busted out laughing.

"Oh man that's good, I'm guessing you wanted to go out with a bang?" Kokai asked.

"Yeah, though Kurama wanted me to do more but if I did the council would have my head." Naruto said. After Kokai had moved into the apartments, he witnessed an attack on Naruto during the festival and tried to save the blond. While defending Naruto Kokai was injured, and when Naruto saw this he pulled on a small amount of Kurama's chakra to use against the attacking villagers. After the attack, Naruto explained to the young Water-bender his situation as a Jinchuriki. Naruto was worried that Kokai would hate him, but was surprised when Kokai extended his hand in friendship. When Naruto asked why Kokai said unlike the villagers, he saw Naruto as a hero for protecting the village. Since then Naruto and Kokai had been the best of friends, even brothers.

"I can see that, anyways are you ready for class?" Kokai asked.

"Yeah let me get my stuff and we'll go." Naruto said before running back inside his apartment where he grabbed his Kunai and Shuriken holsters and attached them to his pant legs and exiting his apartment, but not before grabbing an apple. "Alright let's go." Naruto said as Kokai locked his door and the duo made their way to the academy. For most of the trip, the two friends talked about what they thought their new lives, as Shinobi will be. Eventually they arrived at the Academy and made their way to their classroom. Inside the room, they saw various students whose names they really had not bothered to remember along with many of the major Shinobi clan heirs all staring out the wall of windows at the Hokage Monument.

"Think they're looking at your improvements to the monument?" Kokai asked sarcastically.

"So that was you're doing?" Shikamaru Nara asked as he Choji Akamichi, and Kiba Inuzuka along with his large Ninja hound Akamaru walked up to the duo.

"Well yeah who else but the Pranking King." Naruto said proudly.

"I have to admit *Munch* you've outdone yourself *Munch*." Choji said in between bites of his bag of chips.

"You do know Iruka-Sensei's going to kick your ass for this right?" Kiba asked.

"What do I care? After tomorrow all Iruka-Sensei can do is complain and complain." Naruto said smirking as a figure over-shadowed him causing Choji, Shikamaru, and Kiba paled.

"Oh yeah Naruto!" Iruka shouted causing both Naruto and Kokai to jump.

"O-oh hey there Iruka-Sensei." Naruto said nervously as Kokai tried to prevent a heart attack.

"I know you had something to do with the Hokage Monument, and as punishment you have to clean it after school." Iruka said in a tone that told Naruto he did not have a choice.

"Fine." Naruto whined, though he wasn't completely bummed, already having a way out of cleaning the monument

"Good now, TAKE YOUR SEATS!" Iruka shouted, resulting in everyone rushing to take his or her seat. "Much better, now as you all know today and tomorrow we will be testing you in every aspect you have been taught here at the Academy to see if you are worthy of becoming Shinobi of the Village. Today's tests will test your proficiency to retain information that has been presented to you over the past several years, your proficiency with Kunai, Shuriken, and senbon if you chose so, and finally your Taijutsu." Iruka said, as Mizuki, Iruka's assistant, started passing out tests. At the sight of the papers Naruto sighed and held his head down in defeat, written tests were never his forte. As he passed his test by Kokai, Naruto sighed again as he noticed that yet again his test was harder than the other's was. "You have two hours to finish, if you're done before the alluded time, simply turn your test over and put down and one of us will be by to pick it up. Begin." Iruka said.

'_So which is it this time, Genjutsu or is it a real test?' _Naruto asked Kurama, knowing the fox was could detect Genjutsu better than himself.

'_**I swear you are hopeless.' **_Kurama mumbled in the seal as he ran his Chakra into Naruto's hands and lifted the Genjutsu on the test.

'_I would say thank you but it's your fault this happens to me.' _Naruto thought before he started his test. As time passed students all over the classroom began finishing their tests, with Shikamaru and Sakura Haruno finishing first. As the one-hour mark passed Naruto was only half way through the test while nearly half of the class was finished, including Kokai, Sasuke Uchiha, Ino Yamanaka and Hinata Hyuuga. Eventually the second hour ran up just as Naruto finished.

"Alright, times up, everyone put your pencils down and meet Iruka-Sensei outside for your weapons proficiency exam." Mizuki said. Putting his pencil down Naruto stood up and stretched his arms before he followed his friends outside were they found Iruka and several training dummies set up. However, on the way to the training grounds Naruto snuck away and created several Shadow Clones, with orders to go and clean off the Hokage Monument.

"Welcome to the second part of today's test. For this test, you will choose a combination of Kunai, Shuriken, and Senbon with which you will take aim at the four targets behind me. You will be scored by accuracy and wither or not your opponent is dead, incapacitated, or if they are able to get up and retaliate. We will be beginning with Shino Aburame." Iruka told everyone as Shino walked forward and chose from the weapons presented to him. While Shino was taking his turn, Naruto and Kokai began to converse with Shikamaru, Choji, and Kiba, while every once in a while take the time to watch on of the other students take their turn, including Choji. Eventually Kiba was called, just as Hinata Hyuuga finished with an impressive score of 8 out of 10 kunai and shuriken, and 9 out of 10 senbon needles. To Naruto, Hinata was an alright girl, she wasn't completely love struck over the Uchiha like the others were, but always seemed to get sick and faint. At first he though she was just weird and creepy, but Kokai explained that she was extremely shy around people, and it caused blood to rush to her head and faint. As he watched her walk away from the test, he noticed that she wasn't smiling like one would see when they got a high score on a proficiency test. So, with Naruto being Naruto, he decided to do the one thing no one expected him to do, go and talk to Hinata.

As for herself, Hinata was feeling down. First it was losing again to her little sister in a spar, seeing as she was too kind hearted to hurt her sister, and being deemed a failure again. Now it was not performing as a Hyuuga should in the proficiency test. A normal Hyuuga would be able to hit the targets 10 for 10 with all three weapons, but she couldn't do that. To make matters worse, here it was, the last two days of the Academy, and she had yet to say much of anything to Naruto, the boy she was crushing on. Everyone knew about her crush on the blond, except Naruto himself, and while many criticized her for choosing the loser of the class some, like Kokai and surprisingly Ino, tried to help build her confidence. And while she wasn't as shy as she was two years ago, she still had trouble talking to Naruto. That's why now, as Naruto walked over towards her, her face began to turn a light pink.

"Hey Hinata, um, nice job out there, you were great." Naruto said, a little unsure on how to approach Hinata.

"T-Thank you Naruto, b-but I failed." Hinata said as she got into her habit of pressing her index fingers together.

"Failed, what are you talking about? You were amazing, not even Sakura could get nine senbons into the target." Naruto told Hinata, hoping to cheer her up. This came to a surprise to Hinata; she had never heard Naruto complement anyone while saying they did better than Sakura Haruno, Naruto's crush. What Hinata, and most of the class weren't aware of was that when Kurama and Naruto became partner's Kurama beat into Naruto's skull that she would never return his feeling, and it was best to forget about her and find someone that would care for him.

"B-but father says Hyuuga are expected to p-perform with perfection." Hinata said, still feeling down.

"So what if you didn't get a perfect score, that doesn't mean you're a failure, if it did, that make failure too. Plus a father shouldn't say things like that; they should encourage their children to do their best." Naruto told Hinata. Despite not having any parents, Naruto had some knowledge of how a family worked, obtained from watching other families interact with one another when he was younger.

"B-But…" Hinata began, only for Naruto to cut her off.

"No but's, you did amazing on the test, and if your father doesn't like it, then the only thing to do is train harder to prove him that you're not a failure. And I'll be there right there training with you!" Naruto proclaimed, in his way of offering to help a potential new friend. Hinata, for what it was worth, merely nodded her head in confirmation before everything, from the Naruto talking to her, sticking up for her, and even saying he'll help her, caught up to the poor girl, resulting in Hinata closing her eyes and fainting. Seeing that the girl in front of him begin to fall, Naruto quickly reached out and caught Hinata before she could hit the ground, and gently lower her to the ground. "Come on Hinata, wake up. Damn it, is she sick or something?" Naruto asked himself as he gently shook the Heiress, in an attempt to wake her up.

"No she's not sick, you idiot. Hinata just passed out from all the blood that rushed to her head at the aspect of having someone actually wanting to train with her, a simple splash of water should wake her up." Kokai explained, having seen his friend talking to the ever shy Hyuuga, as Iruka called Naruto's name. "Alright, just help her while I go kick this tests ass!" Naruto said before running to the testing area as Kokai uncorked a water skin under the brown cloth around his waist and used Water-bending to move a small portion of the water from the skin and splashed it onto Hinata, who returned from the spirit world from the contact with the cold liquid.

"I fainted again didn't I?" Hinata asked when she saw that it Kokai that awoke her. For whatever reason it was, Hinata always seemed to not be as shy around Kokai as she was everyone else. It also helped that since meeting the teen, Kokai had tried everything to help boost her confidence to speak to Naruto.

"Yeah, but at least this time you actually talked to him longer. You're doing better, just keep trying and you'll have Naruto in your hands in no time." Kokai said before they turned their attention to Naruto who released ten Kunai from his hands, five in each. The Kunai were able to fly clean through the air and hit their targets, five in the head and five in the heart. Naruto than continued with the Shuriken but was not as successful as he hit only five and they were not in clean spots. "That's not what I would call 'kicking ass' Naruto." Kokai deadpanned.

"Hey I can't be showing all of my skills, deception is a Shinobi's best tool." Naruto said with a grin.

"In other words you failed." Kokai deadpanned again.

"I-I think y-you did great N-Naruto." Hinata said poking her fingers together.

"Thank you Hinata, at least someone believes in my skills unlike someone." Naruto said shooting a quick glare at Kokai, who merely shrugged it off. "I'm glad you're feeling better Hinata, you had me worried when you fainted on me." Naruto said to Hinata.

"I-I'm s-sorry Naruto…" Hinata started before Naruto cut her off. "Don't worry about it I'm just glad you're alright." Naruto said with a smile, which caused Hinata to blush.

"Alright everyone listen up!" Iruka called out causing all discussions to end and every student to turn to him. "Good, now before you take your Taijutsu test we will be breaking for lunch. You have one hour to eat, and prepare for the last test of the day. You may leave the academy grounds but if you are not back in the class by the end of the hour, you will be given a zero on your Taijutsu test. Dismissed!" Iruka said before the students got with their friends and went their separate ways.

"Awesome, come on I say we go get some Ramen for lunch." Naruto said as he started walking away. Kokai soon followed but Hinata stayed in place, unsure if Naruto was actually inviting her to join them. "Hinata, aren't you coming?" Naruto asked when he saw that she was not following. With a blush Hinata quickly ran up to Naruto and Kokai before the trio made their way out off the academy and to Naruto's second home, Ichiraku Ramen, a small, quant shack that served the best Ramen in the village.

"Ah, Naruto, Kokai it's so good to see my two favorite customers, and who might your friend be?" Teuchi Ichiraku, owner and head chief, asked as the three entered the shack.

"This is Hinata Hyuuga, we were talking during the kunai portion of the test and Naruto decided to invite her to lunch with us." Kokai said as he took a seat at the counter along with Naruto and Hinata.

"Well it is a pleasure to meet you Lady Hinata, what can I get for you all?" Teuchi asked.

"Give me five bowls of miso today; we need to be able to get back to the academy before they start the next test." Naruto said.

"I'll have one bowl of pork please." Kokai said.

"Alright, and for you Lady Hinata?" Teuchi asked the Hyuuga Heiress.

"Ano… I'll have o-one Miso Ramen please." Hinata stuttered.

"Alright coming right up!" Teuchi said

"Hey Old Man, why did you call Hinata "Lady Hinata"?" Naruto asked causing Kokai to smack himself in the head.

"I'm seriously starting to wonder if you were dropped on your head as a baby." Kokai mumbled.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Naruto asked, glaring at the Water-bender.

"Naruto, your friend here is Hinata Hyuuga, the Heiress of the Hyuuga clan, one of the most postages clans in the Village." Teuchi explained, looking over his shoulder as he tossed the noodles.

"Wow, ha I knew there was something special about you Hinata." Naruto said with a bright smile. The result of that smile and complement was Hinata fainting and almost falling off her stool only for Naruto to catch her just as Ayame, Teuchi's daughter, walked in from delivering ramen to customers.

"Dad, I'm back! Oh, Kokai Naruto it is good to... see… you… NARUTO! What the hell did you do?" Ayame yelled at the Jinchuriki when she saw Naruto holding an unconscious Hinata.

"He did nothing Ayame, except lay on to much charm. I'll wake Hinata up, again." Kokai said, uncorking his water skin and splashing Hinata with water, which brought Hinata around again.

"*cough* W-What happened?" Hinata asked as she got her bearings again.

"You fainted again and almost got me in trouble with Ayame." Naruto said trying to make Hinata smile, but he got the reverse reaction. Hinata blush slightly and suddenly found the countertop more interesting to look at as she poked her fingers together.

"Is that the girl you said likes Naruto?" Ayame whispered into Kokai's ear.

"Mhmm, she has the biggest crush on him but is too shy to really talk to him, until Naruto started to talk to her today." Kokai whispered back. Ayame hummed before speaking to Hinata.

"Hey. Hinata was it; can you come help me for a minute?" Ayame asked. Nodding in agreement Hinata got off her stool and followed Ayame into the back of the shack.

"Was it something I said?" Naruto asked as he watched where Hinata had disappeared.

"No, it's her family. You know how they all have sticks shoved so far up their asses that they taste wood. She must have taken what you said literally and thought you are upset with her." Kokai explained as he bent a small amount of water in his hand to form an arrangement of shapes.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no, I didn't mean to make her think I was upset with her, it was just a small joke! I need to talk to her and fix this." Naruto said and he was about to get off his stool when Teuchi placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Hold on my boy, if I know my daughter than she's back there helping Hinata, now why don't you just sit and enjoy your ramen." Teuchi said as he sat a bowl of ramen in front of Naruto and Kokai and set on aside for Hinata.

"Thanks Teuchi but I would rather eat when Hinata returns." Naruto said, surprising Teuchi. '_Naruto passing up on Ramen to wait for someone? I didn't think I would have seen the day.' _Teuchi thought as Ayame returned with Hinata, who was still looking down. "Well it looks like you don't have to wait long." Kokai said as Hinata returned to her seat.

"Hey Hinata, um, I'm sorry if what I said about you fainting made you think I was upset. I was just trying to make a joke." Naruto said as he rubbed the back of his head, unused to making apologies.

"N-No Naruto, I'm sorry t-that I t-thought you were upset with me." Hinata said looking up from the table and blushing as she looked at Naruto.

"Good, now that you too are done with the apologies can we eat? We only have forty minutes to eat and get back to the academy." Kokai said as he broke his chopsticks, thanked Teuchi for the meal and began to eat his Ramen.

"Kokai's right, we need to hurry and eat." Naruto said before he handed Hinata a pair of Chopsticks and grabbed his own. Together Naruto and Hinata thanked Teuchi for the ramen, broke their chopsticks, and began to eat, though Naruto was eating at his normal outrageous speed. When Naruto sat his first bowl up and reached for the second bowl that Teuchi had sat for him when he saw Ayame glaring at him while holding a metal ladle in her hand. Ayame mouthed the words 'Slow Down' as she continued to glare at Naruto, who was sweating bullet. If it was one thing he knew about the Ayame, it never piss her off while cooking utensils were around. For the rest of the meal Naruto ate his Ramen at a slower pace, and twenty minutes later, all three had finished their lunch. Hinata was about to pay for her bowl when Naruto pulled out his frog-shaped wallet and paid for his bowls and hers.

"I thought it was the least I could do, since I made you pass out twice." Naruto said when he saw Hinata's unsure face.

"You should count yourself lucky Hinata; Naruto never pays for someone else's Ramen, not even his best friend." Kokai said, a hint of annoyance in his voice, as he paid for his bowl. Once the bills were paid the three friends thanked the Ichiraku's and made their way back to the Academy.

"Thank you, for inviting me to lunch N-Naruto." Hinata said, as she poked her fingers together and a blush on her face.

"Well what better way to cement a new friendship than a bowl of ramen." Naruto said with a smile.

"F-F-Friendship?" Hinata repeated. '_Does this mean Naruto wants to be my friend?' _Hinata thought.

"Yeah, you do want to be friends don't you?" Naruto asked a little worried that Hinata did not want to be friends.

"YES! I-I mean I w-would love to be friends with you Naruto. O-Oh and you too Kokai." Hinata said, almost forgetting that Kokai was walking with them.

"Awesome! Now I can say I have five friends my age! ~ttebayo!" Naruto shouted, his verbal tick reappearing which caused Kokai to groan, and Hinata to release a small giggle. For the rest of the walk the trio were silent, Naruto had his hands behind his head and was smiling as he walked, Kokai was busy reading a book while walking, a skill he worked hard on to perfect after seeing a Jonin do. Hinata, however, was busy looking around and taking notice to how the villagers were looking at Naruto. '_Why are they glaring at him? I know he pulls the occasional prank but he is not that bad. Even my own clan hates him. Why does the village hate you so much Naruto?' _Hinata thought. '_Oh crap, Hinata has seen the looks everyone gives Naruto. Naruto had better tell her the truth before someone else breaks the Thirds laws and tells Hinata a lie.' _Kokai thought after seeing Hinata had a confused look as she looked between the villagers and Naruto. Eventually the group arrived back at the academy with five minutes left. The trio split up after Hinata thanked Naruto again for lunch and went to her deck just as Mizuki and Iruka entered the classroom.

"Good, I'm glad to see that everyone has returned from Lunch. We will now commence with the final test of the day, the Taijutsu test. For this test, we will pit you against one another in a sparring match. You will not be graded on whether you win or lose, but on the fact that you are proficient enough in a Taijutsu style, and can demonstrate said proficiency in a combat situation." Mizuki said to the class.

"If you will follow us to the testing area we will begin." Iruka told everyone. As a class, everyone followed the two Chunnin outside to the Taijutsu training grounds of the Academy. "From here we will split you up between Shinobi-to-be and Kunoichi-to-be. I will take Kunoichi while Mizuki will test the Shinobi. As this is a Taijutsu test, Ninjutsu or Genjutsu are forbidden. However, the use of kunai, shrunken, and any other weapons are acceptable. The fight will continue till Mizuki or myself calls for the end." Iruka said before the class separated in two. For the most part Naruto was looking forward to showing off his skills, but with Mizuki overseen the boys this meant that either he would be facing Sasuke to showcase how good the Uchiha was compared to him, or against Kokai, just to get under the two friends skin. For the first few fights, Mizuki pitched many of the unnamed students against on another before he moved to the major clan heirs. First was Kiba against Shikamaru, which ended with a win for Kiba as Shikamaru, found it to Troublesome to continue fighting. Next was Sasuke against Choji and that fight ended with a win for Sasuke, who skillfully defeated the Akamichi. Kokai was surprisingly pitted against Shino Aburame of the Aburame clan. The fight did not last long as the Aburame clan focused more on their bugs than Taijutsu and Kokai was well adapted to using his Water-bending without water. By the time it reached Naruto's turn, Iruka had finished testing the girls and the entire class had joined together to create one large group again.

"Alright this will be the final match, but seeing as there is no one else I will be the opponent of Naruto Uzumaki!" Mizuki said as he handed his clipboard to Iruka before taking a position in the sparring circle with Naruto, who was bouncing on his toes with anticipation.

"I guess there are no other options. If both combatants are ready?" Iruka asked, to which both Mizuki and Naruto nodded as they slipped into their ready stances. "Alright Begin!" Iruka called. Acting instantly Naruto rushed at Mizuki and threw a wild left hook that Mizuki block effortlessly before landing his own left hook on Naruto's midsection. From there Mizuki continued with a few more jabs to Naruto before delivering a strong right kick that sent Naruto back a few feet. As Naruto shook the cobwebs from his head Mizuki charged at full speed, he was not about to let the demon brat get away from this without a broken bone or two. When Mizuki was in range he attempted to land an uppercut to Naruto's jaw, only for Naruto to lean backwards to dodge the punch. Naruto continued to flip onto his hands, and delivering a strong kick to Mizuki's jaw before pushing off his hand to land on his feet, where he took the offensive on Mizuki only for the Chunnin to block every punch, elbow, knee and kick.

"Mizuki-Sensei's just playing with Naruto." Ino said next to Sakura, Hinata, Shikamaru, Kokai, and Choji.

"There's no way Naruto has any chance of winning." Sakura said with a smirk.

"D-don't underestimate Naruto." Hinata said as she watch Naruto land a few strikes to Mizuki's midsection before Mizuki grabbed his fist and flung him into the air.

"Hinata's right. There's a reason why Naruto is call the number one unpredictable Shinobi." Shikamaru said. To prove his point Naruto flipped in the air and launched a few Kunai at Mizuki, who blocked each one with his own.

"You can't really believe that Naruto, the dead last, can beat Mizuki-Sensei, a Chunnin?" Sakura asked in disbelieve.

"I don't think Shikamaru means Naruto will win against Mizuki-Sensei, just that you should not underestimate anyone especially Naruto. Last person who did that ended up handing by their underwear on the fence of the Forest of Death, and that wasn't pretty." Kokai said, causing the others to cringe at the thought, as Naruto charged at Mizuki, tossing a few Shuriken at his sensei in an effort to distract Mizuki. The distraction did not work as Mizuki used pure speed to dodge the attack and land a solid stick one two combo on Naruto's sides. At that time a fight between two unnamed Uchiha fan-girls broke out, causing everyone turn away from Naruto and Mizuki. Most of the boys circled around the two chanting Catfight while the members of the fan-club watched with matching smirks, all believing that the two fighting had just ruined their chances of being with Sasuke. The only ones who actually tried to stop the fight were Iruka, Choji, Hinata, Shikamaru, and Kokai. With no one to watch the match, Mizuki decided to make Naruto pay. Using the body-flicker jutsu Mizuki appear behind Naruto, where he grabbed Naruto's hand and applied a pleasure point that caused Naruto to gasp in pain.

"You think you can become a Shinobi and that people can accept you but your wrong. You're nothing but a demon that should have been put out of our misery years ago." Mizuki whispering to Naruto before him swiftly broke Naruto's hand, before delivering a swift kick to Naruto's back. By then Choji and Shikamaru had separated the two Fan-girls separated and tied them up and everyone turned back to the fight.

"Something doesn't seem right about Naruto." Kokai observed as Naruto slightly cradled his hand. '_Damn it, I should not have put it pass Mizuki to play dirty like that.' _Naruto thought as he felt Kurama's Chakra begin to heal his hand.

'_**I warned you about him years ago but did you listen, Noooo. You just ignored me and went on with your happy little life.' **_Kurama said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. Naruto chose to ignore the fox and continue to fight.

"Hinata, can you use your Byakugan to see if anything's wrong with Naruto?" Kokai asked the shy girl as Naruto threw a few Kunai at Mizuki before running in to kick the teacher in the head.

"Why do you want Hinata to do that?" Ino asked as Mizuki block the kick and again threw Naruto into the air.

"Because I think Mizuki-Sensei might have done something during the fan-girl distraction." Kokai said as Mizuki jumped into the air and land a few hits on Naruto, though Naruto was able to block a few with his good hand, before he landed a solid kick that sent Naruto falling to the ground. Hinata's eyes instantly widened at the thought of Naruto being in pain and instantly activated her Byakugan as Naruto picked himself up. After a few seconds of looking over Naruto Hinata gasped when she saw the broken hand but it was too late.

"Alright that's enough; the winner is Mizuki-Sensei. I would like to thank you all for showing up today, and do not forget to show up tomorrow for the final potion of the test. Dismissed." Iruka said before the class left to go home as Iruka and Mizuki left with the two girls who had broken out in a fight. The only ones to stay behind were Naruto, Hinata, Kokai, Sakura, Ino, Kiba and Akamaru, Choji, Shino, and Shikamaru. Once Iruka and Mizuki were gone, Naruto took a knee and held his throbbing hand as the others rushed to him.

"Naruto, are you alright?" Ino asked a small amount of concern in her voice.

"Yeah I'm fine." Naruto said.

"N-No you're not Naruto; Mizuki-Sensei broke your hand." Hinata said, concern practically dripping in her voice.

"It's nothings to worry about, I heal really fast." Naruto said, faking a smile.

"Idiot, why must you be so difficult." Kokai said before he used Water bending to envelope Naruto's hand in water from his water-skin, before Kokai's hands and the water itself began to glow.

"Wah-What's happening?" Sakura asked as everyone watched in silence.

"*Gasp* K-Kokai's healing Naruto's hand!" Hinata exclaimed, causing everyone's eyes to widen, even Shino though you could not tell it.

"How is he doing that? We never went over medical Ninjutsu I class." Ino said.

"I believe the reason lies in the water." Shino observed, causing everyone to look at the Aburame with a confused look on his or her face, and Shikamaru actually got into his thinking pose.

"But it's just water, what's so special about it?" Kiba asked.

"It's not the Water it's the bender! We all know Kokai is a Water-bender, and Iruka-Sensei once told us that Water-benders can sometimes use water as a method of healing." Shikamaru said, standing back up.

"I remember reading once that the best healers in all the nations were Tsunade, and Katara, a Water-bender from the Southern Water Tribe." Sakura said.

"She was more than just a Water-Bender." Kokai said having fully healed Naruto's hand. "She was also the Water-bending teacher and wife of Avatar Aang."

"I will never understand how you are able to do that." Naruto said as he flexed his hand. '_**That's because you're the biggest idiot anyone has ever meet.'**_

"H-how's your hand Naruto?" Hinata asked.

"It's never better! Kokai's always been good at healing." Naruto said with a smile.

"Well now that that's over, I think it's time to go home." Shino said before leaving, along with Kiba and Akamaru, Shikamaru, Choji, Ino, and Sakura.

"So what do you guys say we go train?" Naruto asked.

"Sorry but I need to get back home and take Naga out for a walk, but you two have fun now." Kokai said as he waved them good-bye.

"Fine, be that way, come on Hinata we can still train together." Naruto said before he grabbed Hinata's hand and dragged her out of the academy.

**~The Next Morning~**

"We will now start the final test of the graduation exam. When your name is call, proceed to the test room. The final test will cover the three basic Ninjutsu taught at the academy, Genjutsu, and one skill or technique you have learned from outside the academy. We will begin with Shino Aburame." Iruka explained from the front of the class. As Shino stood up from his seat to followed Iruka to the testing room, the other students began to talk among themselves.

"So how did the training last night go?" Kokai asked Naruto and Hinata, who was blushing from sitting so close to Naruto, who had choosen to sit next to Hinata for today.

"It was great, Hinata was so amazing, she helped me with my Chakra control, and I can even create a regular clone, granted I have to create a lot of them but it doesn't matter." Naruto said excitingly, which only made Hinata blush harder.

"Sounds like I missed out on the fun." Kokai said with a smile.

"You should have come with us; I guarantee you could have gotten that jutsu you've been working on with Naga." Naruto said.

"Ano… Who's Naga?" Hinata asked as she poked her fingers together.

"Oh Naga's Kokai's Polar Bear-dog." Naruto said.

"Polar Bear-dog?" Hinata repeated.

"Yeah, see I'm originally from the Southern Water-Tribe, in the South Pole where Polar Bear-dogs are found. We became friends after I found her morning the loss of her mother. When I moved here to the village Naga traveled with me, and the Inuzuka clan was impressed I could tame "such a wild and dangerous animal" that they offered to train us in a few of their jutsu, they even offered me a place in their clan. You'll meet her today after I take my test." Kokai explained confusing Hinata on how she would be meeting the Polar Bear-dog after the test. For the remainder of the time they had to wait Hinata used her Byakugan to watch Naruto's Charka system as he began to perform the leaf cutting exercise for Wind Chakra that the Hokage suggested he try out while Kokai focus his time on a scroll that he wouldn't let anyone else read.

"Next, Hinata Hyuuga." Iruka called out.

"Good luck Hinata!" Naruto said as Hinata made her way to the testing room.

"Since when were you and Hinata so close?" Kiba asked from his seat.

"Since when was it any of your business dog breath?" Naruto snapped back.

"Tsk, like I care anyway. Hey Kokai where's Naga?" Kiba asked turning away from the Jinchuriki.

"She's at home; I'm finally got the Summoning contract down and can use it whenever I need too." Kokai said not looking up from his scroll.

"Wait, you got the contract complete? How, summing contracts are supposed to be like really difficult." Kiba said.

"I was actually the one to figure it out." Naruto said with pride.

"You, the dead last, figured out how to create a summoning contract?" Kiba asked before he busted out laughing.

"Believe it or not but Naruto is quite amazing with seals." Iruka said from the front of the classroom as Hinata walked in with a headband wrapped around her neck. Iruka knew all to well how skilled Naruto was with Seal, after watching him use them to do a little pranking.

"Way to go Hinata! I knew you could do it!" Naruto shouted as a blush enveloped Hinata's cheeks.

"Alright, next is Kiba Inuzuka." Iruka said as Hinata took her seat.

"Alright Akamaru lets go and show them what real Shinobi can go!" Kiba boasted as he and the large dog followed Iruka.

"Congratulations Hinata, you earned it." Ino said.

"Ino's right, you did great." Naruto said with a big smile.

"T-Thank you Ino, Naruto. I-I couldn't have done it without your help yesterday." Hinata said poking her fingers together.

"So Hinata, what skill or technique did you use for the final part of the test?" Kokai asked.

"I-I used Earth-Bending." Hinata said. Naruto was about to asked something when Kiba excitedly rushed back into the classroom followed by a happy Akamaru as Iruka called out the next name.

"You're an Earth-Bender?" Kokai asked, surprised.

"Y-Yes, the H-Hyuuga is secretly revered for our Earth-Bending. We are second to the Bei Fongs. I-I'm not that g-good though." Hinata said.

"Hey, I think it's awesome that you can Earth-Bend, all you have to do is train harder and you'll be a master in no time." Naruto said with a big smile. The smile was too much for the already emotionally drained Hyuuga and Hinata promptly fainted. "Ah! Hinata, wake up! Come on Hinata. Kokai do something." Naruto freaked.

"Actually I think this time we should let her rest, she might be exhausted after the test." Kokai said.

"But…" Naruto said, when he caught a glimpse of how peaceful Hinata looked, causing all protests to die. Instead, Naruto did the last thing anyone would have expected to do. He took off his jacket, revealing him to be wearing a black T-shirt underneath, folded the jacket up and gently move Hinata's head onto the makeshift pillow. No one said a word as Iruka came into the classroom and called the next student. After that, everyone went back to doing his or her own thing, fan-girls drooling over Sasuke, Sasuke ignoring everyone and glaring at his reflection in the window, Shikamaru napping as Choji snacked, Naruto continuing the leaf exercise, and Kokai reading until finally.

"Kokai Minami!" Iruka called out. Rolling up his scroll Kokai pounded his fist into his palm, determined to take the test by storm. In the testing room Kokai found just Iruka, Mizuki, a few logs, and a table with several different village headbands on it. However, the one thing that Kokai found strange was the face that sunlight was shining into the classroom but Iruka, who was walking towards the desk and Mizuki had no Shadows. Quickly catching on Kokai formed the release hand sign, and freed himself from the Genjutsu, to find both Mizuki and Iruka at the same table. "Very good Kokai, now that the Genjutsu portion is over let us beginning the Ninjutsu, just simple perform the three basic jutsu in any order." Iruka said. Nodding Kokai quickly performed the Substitution jutsu on a nearby log, and created three clones. Once the clones disappeared Kokai used the transformation Jutsu to transform into the Third Hokage, only for something to go wrong and he transformed into a sixty-five year old monk with gray eyes, a shaved head with an Arrow tattoo running down the center, and a small beard along his jaw.

"Interesting choice in transformation, that's Avatar Aang isn't it?" Mizuki said causing Kokai's eyes to widen.

"Um... Yes it is." Kokai said as he released the technique. '_Ok that is to strange.'_

"I have to say well done, not many people around here know what Avatar Aang looked like as an adult, seeing as he was only a child at the time. Alright now all you must do is performing one technique not taught here and you'll be done." Iruka said. Smirking Kokai bit his thumb and smeared a small amount of blood on his hand before running through a few hand-seals and slamming his hand onto the ground.

"Summoning Jutsu!" Kokai shouted as a sealing array appeared under his hand before a large cloud of smoke enveloped the room. Jumping out of the smoke, a large white Polar Bear-Dog released a mighty roar, causing Mizuki to fall out of his chair and Iruka to flinch slightly.

"I-is that a Polar Bear-Dog?" Mizuki asked as he picked his ass up off the ground.

"Yup, this is my second best friend Naga." Kokai said as he petted Naga's head.

"How were you able to summon her?" Iruka asked.

"Lord Hokage actually directed me to a Jonin who has a personal summon like Naga, he gave me the basics I need to create a contract while Naruto helped finish it." Kokai explained.

"Well, I believe that is more than enough to qualify for a passing grade. Congratulations, come forward and choose your Headband." Iruka said with a smile.

"Is it possible I can get one for Naga as well?" Kokai asked as he picked one with a blue clothe.

"I'm sorry; if you want a second headband for Naga you're going to need to talk to any of the ninja outfitters in the village." Iruka said as he stood up and he led Kokai and Naga back into the classroom. As soon as Naga walked into the room, nearly every student jumped out of their seats. "Next Shikamaru Nara." Iruka said, completely ignoring the student's reaction to Naga. Shikamaru groaned as he got up and made his way to the front of the class, passing Kokai and Naga in the process. As Shikamaru was lead out of the room, Kokai retook his seat while Naga sat next to him in the isle.

"So how did Iruka-Sensei react to Naga's appearance?" Naruto asked, still snickering about the reaction from the class.

"He held off better than most people but you were right about pulling that prank on him, it was worth it." Kokai said as he rubbed Naga's neck.

"I told you and congratulations on passing," Naruto said with thumbs up.

"Thanks, too bad I couldn't get a headband for Naga; it would totally look badass on her." Kokai said. Before Naruto could comment on that, he heard something next to him. Turning to his left, he saw Hinata beginning to wake up.

"Mm, what happened?" Hinata asked as she sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"You fainted from exhaustion so Kokai suggested we leave you to rest." Naruto said with a smile.

"O-Oh, um t-thank you Kokai." Hinata said.

"Don't thank me; Knucklehead here was the one that allowed you to sleep with his jacket as a makeshift pillow." Kokai said, resulting in Hinata to look down at said pillow, only to 'eep' and blush a deep red.

"T-Thank you v-very much N-Naruto. I-I'm sorry if I…" Hinata began as she handed back Naruto's jacket. "Don't worry about it; I thought you would have liked to be comfortable while you rested." Naruto said, flashing a toothy smile as he took back his jacket. Silently both Ino and Sakura 'awed' over the scene. '_Is that Lavender I smell? It must have come from Hinata.' _Naruto thought as he put on the jacket. '_Naruto let me use his jacket as a pillow! Does this mean that I actually have a chance?' _Hinata asked herself when she noticed that Kokai had had a headband tied around his arm and a large Polar Bear-dog sitting next to him. "Ano… is that Naga?" Hinata asked.

"Oh that's right, Hinata I would like to meet Naga, Naga this is Hinata Hyuuga our new friend." Kokai said. Naga proceeded to stand up and walk through the seat behind them, scaring the students who were sitting there, and made her way to a nervous Hinata. After giving Hinata a few sniffs, Naga gently licked Hinata's cheek before resting her head in Hinata's lap. "Looks like she likes you." Kokai said a little surprised.

"H-Hello Naga, i-it's nice to meet you." Hinata said as she petted Naga's head.

"Looks like Naga know how kind and special you are Hinata, she's never this friendly to people she just meets." Naruto said as she scratched Naga behind the ear, completely unaware of the massive blush on Hinata's face. Time passed as the trio talked among themselves, mainly about Naga and how Kokai had met her, and how she became Kokai's first friend. Eventually Iruka returned after testing a very satisfied Sasuke, before calling out.

"Naruto Uzumaki." Iruka called out. "Alright, it's my time to shine! –Ttebayo!" Naruto exclaimed.

"G-good luck, Naruto." Hinata whispered as she tried to control her heart rate.

"Thanks Hinata." Naruto said with a smile before following Iruka into the testing room, where Iruka disappeared using the body-flicker technique and a seal in the back of his hand began to glow white. "Sorry Iruka-Sensei but a Genjutsu isn't going to work on me." Naruto said with a smile.

"What! How is that even possible?" Mizuki shouted in anger.

"Well this old pervert with long white gave me this book on Fuinjutsu after I caught him peeping on the woman, he thought I would be good at it and it turns out he was right. Anyway after enough studying I was able to create this seal to overcome my weakness to Genjutsu, but it has its flaws if I ever face someone with more Chakra than me or with the Sharingan." Naruto said.

"Looks like you owe him a thank you. Now please perform the three basic Ninjutsu from the academy, and if you use your 'Sexy Jutsu' for the transformation I will fail you." Iruka said, instantly killing Naruto's idea for a good Prank. With a sigh, Naruto performed the substitution jutsu with a nearby log, before using the transformation jutsu to transform into his idol, The Forth Hokage, Minato Namikaze, his father. The reaction from both of the Sensei was worth it though. Mizuki was growing angrier and angrier as Naruto perform the jutsu while Iruka was finally making a few connections between Naruto and the Fourth. Releasing the Transformation Naruto took a deep breath before performing the clone jutsu with the smallest amount of Chakra he could, which resulted in the entire room to being filled with perfect and dead clones of Naruto.

"It would seem that you are getting handle on the clone jutsu." Iruka said as he shook himself from the shock.

"Hinata was the one who helped me actually. Her Byakugan let her see that I was overloading the clones with Chakra." Naruto said as he released the Jutsu.

"Well, all that's left is the technique that you learned outside of the Academy." Iruka said a smile on his face. With a quick hand seal three clones appeared behind him, only these clones were solid.

"What is this? We said a technique from outside the Academy that is just the clone Jutsu." Mizuki shouted in anger.

"No Mizuki, that's not the clone jutsu, it's a high rank version, the Shadow Clone Jutsu, but how did you learn that?" Iruka asked.

"Old man Hokage let me learn it two years ago for my birthday." Naruto said as if it was nothing causing Mizuki's rage to increase.

"I say this with great pride that you have passed, Congratulations Naruto." Iruka said with pride.

"Hell Yeah! Thank you so much Iruka-Sensei!" Naruto said as he rushed forward and hugged his older-brother figure before picking up a black bandana-like headband that he tied to his forehead. Once the headband was securely on his forehead, Naruto followed Iruka back into the classroom, leaving a fuming Mizuki. '_Damn it! I will make that demon play, but first I'm going to need to figure out another plan._' As soon as Naruto walked into the room Naga, who pounced on him pinning him to the ground, welcomed him and licked his face. "Naga s-stop it! Come on! K-Kokai help me!" Naruto said through laughs.

"Come on Naga's just showing you her congratulations for passing." Kokai said before signaling Naga to stop as Iruka call the last student, Ino, to the testing room.

"C-Congratulations Naruto." Hinata said as she helped Naruto to his feet.

"Thanks Hinata, was there any doubt?" Naruto boasted.

"A lot, there was a lot of doubt." Kokai snickered causing Naruto to glare at him as the three retook their seats. A few minutes passed before Ino walked in with her headband tied around her waist like a belt, followed by Iruka.

"Congratulations to all those who have passed the test. To those who did not, do not let this detour you from the road to becoming a Shinobi, you will have another chance next year so study hard and train with the Will of Fire in your hearts. Now that you are all official Shinobi of the Village, it is with great pride that I give you your first order, not as your Sensei but as a superior officer. Report back here in two days for your team assignments at 0800, dismissed!" Iruka said with authority.

"Sir!" The entire roomed said as one before they stood up and exited the classroom.

"So what do you guys say we go out and celebrate our graduation?" Naruto said as he, Hinata, Kokai, and Naga walked out of the academy.

"Let me guess, we go to Ichiraku's?" Kokai asked sarcastically. Naruto was about to answer but was cut off. "Hey wait up!" Turning around the three saw Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, and Sakura walking towards them.

"What's going on?" Naruto asked. "We're all going to Choji's family restaurant, to celebrate all of us graduating." Shikamaru said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Awesome, we were just about to eat ourselves, what do you to think about joining them?" Kokai said.

"Sounds like fun, what do you say Hinata?" Naruto asked the girl next to him, who merely nodded as she poked her fingers together. "Alright lead the way!" Naruto said before they followed Choji, Ino, and Shikamaru to Choji's family restaurant. '_Damn it, I need to think of another plan to steal the Scroll of Sealing for Lord Orochimaru.' _Mizuki thought as he watched Naruto walk off with his friends before jumping off in the direction of his apartment.

**~Later That Night~**

It was around seven when Naruto, Hinata, Kokai, and Naga left the Akamichi Kitchen. For the past few hours, they had celebrated their graduation from the Academy with their friends, old and new. Now the four were walking through the streets of the village towards the Hyuuga Manor. The sun had disappeared an hour ago, and many of the villagers were in their homes so it was save for them to walk down the lantern lit Main Street.

"I'm soooo Stuffed…" Naruto moans as he rode on the back of Naga.

"I-it's your fault Naruto." Hinata said giggling at Naruto's predicament, having come more out of her shell.

"You should have known better than to challenge Choji to an eating contest." Kokai said.

"But I won didn't I…" Naruto asked.

"No, it was a tie." Kokai said.

"Whatever, but can you believe how much we've changed since we started the academy six years ago." Naruto said.

"I know what you mean, just look at Ino and Sakura, they were the worst of enemies when I first moved here, but look at them now, they act like the best of friends." Kokai said.

"T-They used to be friend's before we started the Academy." Hinata said, causing Naruto to think and Kokai to look at her confused.

"They were?"

"Oh yeah, now I remember, Sakura and Ino became friends after Ino protected Sakura from being bullied because of her forehead. I remember because I watched them from the swing in the park." '_Before I was chased off by the parents.' _Naruto thought as he sat up on Naga.

"What changed?" Kokai asked.

"Sasuke Uchiha." Both Naruto and Hinata said at the same time. Realizing they had spoken at the same time Naruto and Hinata looked at each other before looking away with a blush.

"That would explain a lot, but at least their trying to fix their friendship." Kokai said, smiling to himself. Watching Naruto and Hinata was starting to be Kokai's second favorite pastime. No one said anything else for a while before they were welcomed to the sight of Iruka jumping in the middle of the street with a worried look on his face.

"Damn it, where could he have gone?" Iruka said to himself, unaware of the three humans and one Polar Bear-Dog in the street.

"Hey Iruka-Sensei what's going on?" Naruto asked as he jumped off Naga.

"Huh, Naruto, Hinata, Kokai? What are you three doing out at this time?" Iruka asked.

"We just got done celebrating our graduation together, is something wrong Sensei you look troubled?" Kokai asked.

"It's Mizuki; he broke into the Hokage's office and made off with the Scroll of Sealing. The Hokage has order every Chunnin and Jonin to spread out and find him before something bad happens." Iruka explained, causing Hinata to gasp, Kokai's eyes to widen, and Naruto's hands to tighten into balls.

"That bastard, I can over look something like breaking my hand but attacking Old Man Hokage is going too far." Naruto said, fire lighting in his eyes.

"If I'm thinking what you're thinking than I'm with you." Kokai said as he cracked his knuckles.

"What are you two talking about?" Iruka asked.

"We want to help you Sensei." '_I want to show Naruto I'm not weak.' _Hinata thought.

"But…" Iruka started, but the look of determination from his three former students told him it was better to let them help than to try to stop them. "Alright, but you must listen to what I tell you."

"Yes Sensei!" The three said with a solute.

"Okay… Kokai is it possible that Naga remembers Mizuki's scent?" Iruka asked. Naga nodded and began to sniff the street trying to catch the scent. Once she had it, she released a howl signaling to Kokai that she got the trail.

"She's got something." Kokai said as he rubbed Naga's neck.

"Alright, let's follow Naga and get that traitor!" Naruto said.

"Wait we need a plan." Iruka said.

"I have a plan, we find Mizuki, than we give him the beating of his life." Kokai said as he jumped onto Naga's back.

"I-it's not that s-simple Kokai." Hinata said.

"Hinata's right, we don't know if he's working alone or how well armed he is." Iruka said before he began to think. "Alright here's what I want you three to do…" Iruka said before he began to explain his plan to them.

**~Forest outside the Village~**

Jumping from tree to tree Mizuki could help but laugh at how pathetically easy it was to steal the Forbidden Scroll of Sealing from that old fart of a Hokage. Not only was the scroll not heavily guarded but also when he was caught by the Hokage all he had to do pool a page out of Naruto's book and before the cursed Sexy Jutsu and he was out like a light. Mizuki had to release a shudder at having to perform a jutsu created but the demon.

'_Ha, I didn't need the demon in the first place. I only wish I had the chance to kill him.' _Mizuki thought.

"Mizuki!" Turning around Mizuki saw Iruka speeding his way up towards him. '_Damn it, I wasn't expecting anyone to catch up this fast.' _Mizuki thought as he focused Iruka. While he was focused on the Academy teacher, he did not see the two boulders that were flying at him. IT was not until the last second that Mizuki say the boulders and was forced to lean back in mid-air to dodge the oncoming attack. At the same time, several powerful spouts of water hit his body, causing it to spin around, before he felt a powerful kick in his back launch him to the ground. With a groan, Mizuki picked himself up, only to come face to face with an Angry Polar Bear-Dog. Paling at the sight Mizuki tried to get away, only to receive a powerful blow from the Polar Bear-Dogs paw, that not only ripped the sash that held onto the Scroll of Sealing, but also sent Mizuki flying into a nearby tree. Once Mizuki was down Iruka, Hinata, Naruto and Kokai jumped down from the trees next to Naga.

"That actually worked." Iruka said surprised. Originally, he was going to have Naruto use the Shadow Clone Jutsu stop Mizuki long enough for Hinata and Kokai to disable him but Naruto came up with this plan instead, saying that if Mizuki was too distracted by him than he would not notice the others.

"You don't give me enough credit Sensei. Who do you think came up with all those pranks as when I was a child? IT sure as hell was not Kokai. I'm just glad I can use that experience in a real life situation." Naruto said with a smile. It was true; all of Naruto's prank planning was just the beginning stages of his strategies.

"I-I'm g-glad no one g-got hurt." Hinata said as Kokai rubbed Naga's neck, telling her she did great.

"Of course not, we're too awesome for that, including you Hinata. The way you used Earth-bending to throw those boulders was amazing!" Naruto excitedly said. Hinata blushed a deep red as Kokai picked up the Scroll of Sealing.

"So this is what Mizuki was after? I really don't see the importance of it, but that might be because I'm from out of the village." Kokai said, observing the scroll.

"That scroll holds many of the villages most fearsome and forbidden Jutsu. If that had gotten into enemy hands it would spelt trouble for the village." Iruka explained.

"F-Forbidden Jutsu?" Hinata repeated.

"Yeah, Jutsu like my Shadow Clone Jutsu. Any normal Shinobi would die after making one or two because the Jutsu required you to split your Chakra between the clones." Naruto explained.

"But what about you Naruto? Y-You can create a lot but you don't get winded." Hinata said, causing Naruto, Iruka, and Kokai's eyes to widen. '_**Looks like your in a pickle, so do you tell her about you being a Jinchuriki, or do you tell her about your Uzumaki heritage.' **_Kurama said.

"That's because I'm an Uzumaki. We used to be known for our large Chakra reserves, and skill with Fuinjutsu. Sadly I'm the only known Uzumaki alive." Naruto said a little sad. Before anyone could respond to try to cheer up Naruto, or question on how he knew his heritage they heard a low groan and several coughs behind them. When they all turned around, they saw Mizuki standing up and using the tree as support.

"Well if this isn't something, a pathetic excuse of a teacher, a washed-up Water-Bending Shinobi-Wanna-Be, a pathetic Hyuuga heiress, and the Village Demon. Now why don't you just hand over the Scroll, and maybe I'll let you all live." Mizuki said causing all those present to get into a fighting stance.

"What makes you think that we'll give the Scroll, there's five of use and only one of you!" Naruto shouted.

"But how long would they fight by your side if they knew the truth about you. The truth about why the village hates you." Mizuki said with a smirk, causing Naruto, Kokai, and Iruka's eyes to widen in shock before narrowing at the traitor.

"What are you talking a-about? W-why does the village hate Naruto?" Hinata asked, wanting to know why everyone hated Naruto, the man she loved. '_NO! I can't have her find out his way.' _Naruto thought. If any of his friends were to be told about his status he wanted it to be on his term's. '_**I told you, you should have told her sooner, less she is told a lie by someone just to spite you.' **_

"Don't say a think Mizuki!" Iruka shouted.

"Even now Iruka's trying to stop me, from telling that the Nine-Tailed Fox is inside Naruto!" Mizuki shouted, causing Hinata to gasp, while Naruto, Kokai, and Iruka narrowed their eyes as Mizuki,

"I-Impossible! The Nine-Tailed Fox was killed by the F-Fourth Hokage.!" Hinata said, causing Mizuki to bust out laughing.

"You honestly believe that! The Fox wasn't killed; he took the form of an infant baby to conceal himself, waiting for the right time to at attack!" Mizuki shouted, causing Naruto's hands to shake in anger as he tried to withhold his anger and rage.

"You're w-wrong…" Hinata whispered as her bangs overshadowing her bangs. "You're wrong; Naruto is nothing like a demon." Hinata said, the small reminisce of her stutter completely gone. "I won't let you harm Naruto anymore!" Hinata said with determination, moving in front of Naruto.

"Hinata…" Naruto said, in complete shock. '_What are you planning?' _Kokai asked in thought as he watched.

"AHAHAHAH You're going to stop me, you, the weak Hyuuga Heiress who has lost faith from her family, are going to stop me. Tell me, why do you defend him? How can you stand tall, when you know who have no chance against me, for a demon like him?" Mizuki asked.

"Hinata don't do this, you're strong but you'll have a better chance of beating him if we work together." Naruto said.

"Your wrong, I have to do this." Hinata said confusing Naruto.

"No you don't! You don't have to do this alone!"

"But I do, to prove to myself that I-I am not weak, that my father was wrong to cast me a-aside, and t-that I l- I'm worthy of b-b-being your friend." Hinata said, her confidence slipping near the end, enough to cause Hinata to stop herself from confessing her feelings for Naruto.

"Now this is just too much! The Hyuuga's biggest failure, Friends with the Village's biggest mistake. Too bad you two will never get a chance to continue that friendship, because tonight you all will die!" Mizuki Shouted as he threw the two Fuma Shuriken that were on his back. Acting quickly Hinata shot two large rocks at the Shuriken, and while one was able to hit the over–sided shuriken the other was not as lucky and missed, allowing the Fuma Shuriken to continue on its path.

"Naruto, Hinata get down!" Iruka yelled at the two.

"Hinata!" Naruto shouted. Unable to bear to see her own death Hinata closed her eyes as tears ran down her cheek. '_I'm sorry Naruto.' _Hinata thought as she waited for the inevitable. However, when nothing happened Hinata opened her eyes to see a large stone-wall that seemed to have erupted from the ground.

"Way to go Hinata!" Naruto shouted, having thought that Hinata had done that.

"I-I didn't do that…" Hinata said. Mizuki and Iruka were silent, having seen who really created the wall. Without wasting a beat Kokai rushed at the wall with a yell before he began to punch the wall, sending block after block of earth at the traitor. "H-how…" Naruto and Hinata asked. Shaking his head Mizuki began to dodge every block he could, being hit by one or two. Eventually the wall was gone leaving Mizuki bruised and battered while Kokai was slightly winded.

"How is that even possible? You're a Water-Bender, there should be no way you can Earth-Bend as well." Mizuki growled at Kokai.

"You threaten my friends… You constantly put me down for my bending… That is why I have decided to come out and reveal who I am. I am the Avatar! You got to deal with it!" Kokai said before firing several streams of fire at Mizuki, putting him on the defensive again.

"T-the Avatar, here in the village? How could no one have known?" Iruka asked himself.

"Iruka-Sensei, w-what is an Avatar?" Hinata asked.

"The Avatar is the bridge between our world and the spiritual world. They are also the only person who can master all four styles of Bending. The Avatar has always been tasked with keeping peace in the world." Iruka explained as Kokai was sent backwards from a kick from Mizuki.

"Kokai!" Hinata and Naruto shouted as they help their friend up.

"Damn it, I'm starting to wish I didn't leave before finishing my Fire-Bending training." Kokai mumbled.

"Hahaha! If this is the full power of the Avatar than it just shows just how superior Shinobi are compared to benders." Mizuki said with a smirk. Growling in anger Naruto looked to Hinata, who nodded with a blush seemingly knowing what Naruto was going to ask before he allowed Hinata to handle Kokai by herself before turning to Mizuki.

"You hurt Old Man Hokage, You attacked the one of my precious people, and you even hurt my brother. I'm going to kill you!" Naruto shouted.

"Such big words, I can destroy you with a single Move!" Mizuki boasted.

"Take your best shot fool; I'll give back a thousand fold!" Naruto said as he made his favorite hand sign.

"Let's see what you can so. Give me your best shot Nine-Tailed Fox!" Mizuki tested.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto called out before the surrounded forest was filled with clones of Naruto.

"Wha-What." Mizuki said, unable to believe what he was seeing.

"If you're not going to come to us…" One clone began. "Then we'll just come to you!" Another finished before every Naruto charged at Mizuki and proceeded to beat Mizuki within an inch of his life. Once the Traitor was down for the count Naruto released the jutsu and rubbed the back of his head as he laughed. "Looks like I over did huh?" Naruto said before Hinata ran up to him, and using the courage, she had from her confession, hugged Naruto. As Hinata released her hug, with a deep blush, Hiruzen Sarutobi, The Third Hokage, appeared along with three Anbu guards. With a single signal, the Anbu picked up Mizuki and the Scroll of sealing before disappearing in a cloud of smoke as Naruto and Hinata released each other with matching Blushes.

"Thank you Iruka, Hinata, Naruto, Kokai for helping in the apprehension of the Traitor Mizuki and the return of the Scroll of Secrets. You have all done the Village a great deed, but we have much that needs to be discussed, but this is not the place." Sarutobi said. Walking up to his surrogate grandson and the Hyuuga heiress, Sarutobi placed a hand on their shoulders before disappearing in Body-Flicker back to his office, leaving Iruka to do the same for Kokai. Once in the office, Kokai performed the Summoning Jutsu to bring Naga to the office, since Iruka didn't have the Chakra to transport a large Polar Bear-Dog, as the old Hokage took his seat behind his desk.

"Now we have much we must talk about. First about what Mizuki told you all…" Sarutobi started. "I already knew about the fox, so did Kokai but Hinata doesn't know that I'm just the Jinchuriki, and not the demon." Naruto said, catching the Hokage off guard as Naruto turned to Hinata. "What Mizuki said, it's only half true. When the Kyuubi attack he was seal within me by the Fourth Hokage. I became what is known as a Jinchuriki, not the demon himself."

"T-That's why the villagers glare at you… They think like Mizuki-Sensei and think you're the fox reborn." Hinata said in realization, to which Naruto nodded. What happened next, no one expected. Hinata crossed the distance between her and Naruto, and wrapped him in a second hug for the night, surprising everyone, but none more than Naruto, who wasn't use to the contact. Eventually he returned ankwardly, before they split apart. It was at this time that Sarutobi recovered from his shock.

"H-How do you already know about that?" Sarutobi asked.

"I met the Fox years ago after a mob attacked me. He is not as bad as everyone thinks, well not anymore at least. At first, he tried to eat me, and then scare me all to test my resolve. He then explained to me everything that happened to him during his battle against my parents. From there he's been training me in some of his Chakra, though the seal restricts that greatly." Naruto said.

"How do you know we can trust the demon, what if it's only using you to get its revenge on the village?" Iruka shouted. Sarutobi however was speechless with the aspect of Naruto knowing his true parents. '_**Oh, how I hate when you humans call me as an it. I'm a fucking male, and have the balls to prove it.'**_Kurama said.

"His name is Kurama and he's not trying to destroy the Village. Kurama said that The Sage of the Sixth Paths had tasked him, and the other Biju to protect the world. It was someone by the name of Madara Uchiha who took control of him to attack the village." Naruto explained.

"But I read somewhere that Fox was the embodiment of Hatred" Kokai said.

"You can thank Avatar Aang for that. He used something called Energy Bending on Kurama while he was trapped in my mother, the previous Jinchuriki, to rid him of his Hatred, only for him to be used again by someone with the Sharingan after I was born." Naruto said.

"Naruto?" Hinata asked.

"Yes Hinata?"

"Y-you said the Fox told you who your p-parents are. W-who are they?" Hinata asked as she poked her fingers together, causing the Hokage to sweat.

"My mother was Kushina Uzumaki, The previous Jinchuriki of Kurama, and The Red Hot-Blooded Habanero." Naruto said.

"And you're Father?" Kokai asked.

"Old Man?" Naruto asked, having turned to the aged Hokage. With a sigh, which release a stream of smoke, Sarutobi removed his pipe before speaking.

"Naruto's father was the very person who sealed the Fox inside him, Minato Namikaze, The Fourth Hokage." Sarutobi said, causing Hinata to gasp, Kokai's jaw to drop, and Iruka to stop frozen in shock.

"N-Naruto's Father is the Fourth Hokage? B-but why? Why would he s-seal the Fox in his own son." Hinata asked.

"He really had no other choice. Only an Uzumaki can contain Kurama because of our naturally massive Chakra reserves. In addition, he could not as any other parent to sacrifice their child if he was not willing to do the same. That was just the kind of guy Dad was, isn't that right Old Man?" Naruto asked.

"You right, now listen the fact that Naruto is a Jinchuriki, and that The Fourth is Naruto's father are both regarded as S-Rank Secrets. Only I or Naruto are allowed to reveal them to anyone else, understood?" Sarutobi said with authority.

"Sir!" Hinata, Kokai, and Iruka said.

"Well then, I believe we have one last order of business." Sarutobi said as he turned to Kokai, causing everyone to look at the bender.

"Hehehe, and what would that be, Lord Hokage?" Kokai asked, shrinking under the Hokage's stare

"The fact that you, Kokai, are here in my village, and not under the protection of the Order of the White Lotus." Sarutobi said.

"Order of the White Lotus? What's that?" Naruto asked.

"The Order of the White Lotus is an organization that was tasked by Avatar Aang to protect the new Avatar while he or she mastered the four styles of Bending. Problem is about five years ago every Shinobi village received word that the Avatar had disappeared and that we were to be on the lookout for him." Sarutobi said.

"But wait if that was five years ago than why didn't you send word to the Order that Kokai was here?" Naruto asked.

"We never got a description of the Avatar, or that he was traveling with a Polar Bear-Dog. Just that he was skilled in both Earth and Water-Bending, and was in the beginning stages of Fire-Bending and would take any opportunity to boast his status as the Avatar and his skill in bending." Sarutobi explained.

"Shows them how smart they are…" Kokai mumbled.

"K-Kokai if you're the Avatar than why did you run away?" Hinata asked.

"You're not trying to be like Avatar Aang are you?" Iruka asked.

"No, I ran away because of the restricted freedom I had with the Order, not because I didn't want to be Avatar like Avatar Aang. As much as I love being the Avatar, I thought I needed to be a normal person, with friends and stuff. Master Katara agreed with me. She believes that the way The Order is being ran now is not what her Husband wanted. So I ran, I wanted to get away from the Order and be a normal kid, so I came to the furthest Shinobi village from South Pole, The Village Hidden in the Leafs." Kokai explain.

"Hmm I see." Sarutobi said as he rubbed his chin. "You do know that I must contact the Order now do you not?"

"I know, and as much as I hate to admit it I still need their help. However, would there any way you can convince them to let me stay here?" Kokai asked.

"I can see what I can do." Sarutobi said as he relit his pipe.

"Thank you Lord Hokage." Kokai said.

"No need to thank me, you are now a Shinobi of my village, and I try my hardest to protect everyone in the village, even if I happen to fail sometimes." Sarutobi said looking at Naruto with an apologetic look on his face.

"Don't worry about Old Man, You were just trying to protect me, it's the villagers who have failed to uphold my father's wishes." Naruto said with a smile.

"Thank you; it does an old man good to hear that." Sarutobi said before he pulled out four scrolls. "Now for your service to the Village I want to present to you with these." Iruka went up to the Hokage, retrieved the scrolls, and handed them out between Hinata, Naruto and Kokai, keeping the last scroll for him. "Inside those scrolls is payment from the village for an A-Rank mission for stopping the Traitor Mizuki and recovering of vital Information stolen from The Hokage. You've earned it." Sarutobi said with a smile as Naruto opened his scroll.

"Holy shi… Two Hundred Thousand Ryo! Are you sure about this Old Man?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, you above everyone knows what's in that scroll, if it got out to our enemies we would possible be at war in the next few weeks." Sarutobi said.

"I guess when you put it that way… This is Awesome! Do you know how many bowls of Ramen this could buy? Dattebayo!" Naruto said in excitement.

"N-Naruto I think it would be better to save that money." Hinata said.

"Hinata's right Naruto, you need to be smarter with your money, especially now that both you and Kokai are Shinobi." Sarutobi said.

"Oh crap, that's right we lose our siphon from the village now." Kokai said.

"Yes that is why I would advise you both to be smart with your money. In addition, Hinata that scroll should help you keep out of trouble with your father."

"T-Thank you Lord Hokage." Hinata said.

"Alright I believe that is all for today, Iruka?" Sarutobi asked the academy teacher.

"Yes sir, alright you three I think we've all had enough excitement for today, so go home and rest. In addition, do not forget to be at the Academy in two days for team placement!" Iruka said.

"Yes Sensei!" Naruto, Hinata, and Kokai said with a salute before Sarutobi released the privacy seal and all five-tired Shinobi left his office. Once the door to his office was shut, Sarutobi released a sigh as he sat back in his chair.

"I am getting too old for this." Sarutobi said to himself.

"I think things are just getting good." Turning around Sarutobi saw his student Jiraiya leaning against the wall.

"And how long have you been there Jiraiya?" Sarutobi asked as he glared at this student.

"Give me some credit Sensei, I've been following my Godson since I got in this morning. Moreover, I have to say his life has improved significantly; he has a few friends in the academy, and a best friend in the Avatar, The Avatar! Brat even has a potential girlfriend in that Hyuuga. I swear he's just like Minato." Jiraiya said as he pushed himself off the wall. "And the teamwork between those three was something. With the right training they could be an incredible team, maybe even a second generation Sannin."

"Hmmm, you may have a point, but the only person who could train them right you be you." Sarutobi said, causing Jiraiya's eyes to widen in surprise.

"Me, why me?" Jiraiya asked.

"You're the only one of the Sannin left in the village, unless you found any information on Tsunade?" Sarutobi asked.

"Not yet but I have my spy network working gathering Info on Tsunade, Orochimaru, and Akatsuki…. Well I was planning on taking Naruto on as an apprentice, but there's a problem." Jiraiya said.

"And what would that be?"

"I won't be in the village as often as I would like, and I don't think it would be a good idea to take them on the road with me." Jiraiya said before he spotted an interesting request. "Kurenai put in a request for a tracking team with Hinata Hyuuga?" Jiraiya asked after reading the request.

"Yes, after Hinata's family gave up on her Kurenai became Hinata's Guardian, sort of speak but I'm unsure as to why she requested a tracking team when the last one failed." Sarutobi said.

"This gives me an idea. Them on a team under Kurenai, Hinata and Kokai would be enough to qualify for a tracking team, and Naruto would be able to back them up should the need arise. Plus I could pop in and teach them a thing or two before the Chunnin Exams, were after I was planning on taking Naruto on as my apprentice." Jiraiya said.

"That could work… though the council will be on your case for choosing the Naruto and not the Uchiha." Sarutobi warned.

"I don't give a rat's ass about that council says to me, I promised the kids parents I would train him just like I trained Minato, and I'm going to keep that promise." Jiraiya said.

"Very well, plus this is giving me a few ideas on how to improve all their lives. It's time for this old man to make good on his past mistakes." Sarutobi said as a fire lit in his eyes.

"Sounds good to me, now if you need me, I'll be out gathering research." Jiraiya said with a perverted laugh before he jumped out the window.

"Sigh… what am I going to do with you Jiraiya." Sarutobi said before he got to work on contacting the Order of the White Lotus and constructing the other teams.

**~To Be Continued~**

**Well here is my rewrite, tell me what you think?**

**A.N: This is the second re-write for this story... I felt like I started the relationship for Naruto and Hinata way to fast. So please read, Review and answer me this:**

**Who should Kokai be paired with? It can be any of the girls from Naruto, to even Asami from the Legend of Korra.**


End file.
